Strawberry Star
by Hollowgo
Summary: AU. Oneshot/Giftshot. Bella has come to Denali, Alaska to see her beloved strawberry-blonde vampire, not only to visit, but to finalize their relationship by becoming one before she's turned. Tanya/Bella. Rated M for brief language and a brief bit of smut.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga characters, I only own my ideas and characters, of which there are none in this case.  
**

**This story is dedicated to my dear friend Shiver Pixie. :D**

**Strawberry Star**

Slowly and carefully, I plodded through the snowy terrain of Denali, Alaska as I made my way toward my destination: the house where the love of my life lived, a rather massive mansion that was staring back at me from where I was. Within a few steps I was standing in front of the door, which I knocked three times, knowing it would be answered in seconds.

The door swung open after I'd counted to "one" in my head, revealing the long, messy blonde hair of Kate Denali, who I considered to be one of my best friends regardless of the fact that she was an immortal vampire with the power the turn me into a pile of ashes with a single finger. Her golden eyes flashed with glee when she saw me and she opened her arms to pull me into a hug.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" she asked after she'd released me from her gentle grip. "I can only imagine why a lovely young lady such as yourself would make the trek all the way from Forks, Washington to come to this snowy wasteland. Are you here to visit our dear sister?"

I smiled. "That and to catch pneumonia, which I'm pretty sure I'll get in a few minutes."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Funny. Come on in and I'll go grab her. Make yourself at home."

She ushered me inside, shut the door, then disappeared in a flash, leaving me to myself as I looked around the massive foyer of the Denali coven mansion. It didn't take long for me to realize how warm it was inside—almost like they'd been expecting me—so I removed the thick blue parka I'd wrapped around myself and set it down on a chair near the door.

No sooner had I finished did something collide into me, a pair of cool, firm arms pulling me into a tender hug, the scent of rich pine with a hint of spice filtering into my nostrils. I relaxed against the arms and looked up into the warm eyes of Carmen, Kate's mate and another of my close friends, as well as the friendliest person—vampire or otherwise—that I'd ever met.

"Hola, Bella!" Carmen greeted me excitedly. "Como est_á_s?"

I giggled at her massive grin and Spanish. "Hi, Carmen, it's good to see you. I'm doing well, but I think if you hug me any tighter, I might pop open."

"Lo siento," Carmen said apologetically, lessening her grip, but not releasing me. "I forget my strength sometimes despite all the effort I put into not harming you. Oh, I hope Tanya turns you soon, then I can hug you as tight as I want without any worries!"

I kissed her cheek. "I'm hoping it'll be soon, honestly. Has she mentioned it at all to you?"

Carmen kissed my forehead in return. "No, she hasn't said a word of it. You know Tanya."

"That I do," I agreed as she finally let me go. "Where are Irina and Victoria?"

"No sé, mi amiga," she replied with a shrug. "They're probably upstairs having their private time, as they usually do. Is it strange that this house is full of lesbians? I've always wondered, porque est_á_ muy extraña, wouldn't you agree?"

I giggled again. "I don't know, but I think it's pretty cool."

"Not as cool as I am," remarked a voice that made my heart skip a beat.

I turned to see my Tanya slowly making her way towards me, rocking her hips with each step as she usually did. Her long strawberry-blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders like a mane of fire while a sultry smirk adorned her face. As if that alone wasn't enough to make me melt, her wardrobe—a crop top that left her toned midriff exposed and boy shorts—did.

Tanya stopped once she was in front of me, placing her hands on her hips. "Hey there," she greeted in a seductive voice, winking at me.

"Uh…h-hi," I stammered, swallowing shyly as I struggled the urge to ogle her. It was difficult since she was so damned tall—which was yet another quality about her physique that I loved, but then, I loved everything about her. "How's it going?"

"It was going well until you showed up," she said, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "Now things are fantastic." She lifted me up with ease and brought me closer, pressing her soft lips to mine. I moaned against her mouth and wrapped my arms around her neck as she kissed me lovingly, her strawberry-flavored taste—and scent—seeping into my body.

I felt us moving, but I couldn't focus on it since I was lost in kissing her, even after she'd laid down on their couch with me on top of her. Eventually she pulled away and helped remove my shoes as I relaxed into her strong, loving arms. I nuzzled into the crook of her neck when she finished, breathing in her scent repeatedly as Tanya kissed the top of my head.

"So what brings my favorite human to the arms of her Goddess?" Tanya asked, stroking my cheek when I moved so I was gazing into her eyes.

"I wanted to see you," I murmured, soaking in the love and affection pulsing from her gold orbs.

"I'm quite glad you did," she said. "You missed me, didn't you?"

I nodded. "How could I not? I haven't seen you in forever, Tanya."

Tanya pulled me closer and kissed me again. "Silly Bella, I visited you last week."

"I know, but still," I said. "I wish you lived with me."

Tanya pursed her lips. "Are things in Forks really that bad, sweetheart?"

"It sucks there," I replied. "I have little to no friends, Charlie's too busy with his police duties to do much with me and when he does, it's always awkward and I keep getting bugged by that over-popular jerk, Edward. He won't leave me alone."

Tanya's eyes narrowed. "Edward Cullen, you mean? That whiny little bastard who mopes all day and tried hitting on me when I came to visit last week?"

I nodded. "That's him. His parents are really nice, but he's a creeper. Ever since school started, I feel like he does nothing but stare at me from a distance. I think he even tried breaking into our house one time earlier on. I just…I wish I could stay with you, Tanya. I'd rather be in your arms every day than have to deal with all that drama and annoyance. Crap, now _I_ sound whiny."

"You're not whiny, Bella," Tanya disagreed, tightening her hug a tiny bit. "You're a strong willed young woman who's grown tired of the crap she's being fed by the people she knows and she wants out of it. And you know what? You don't belong in Forks. You belong right here with me, in my arms just like you said. Yes, you can move up here with me."

My heart skipped another beat in joy. "Really, Tanya?"

She grinned. "Of course, Bells. I would never lie to you. In fact, I never lie, period."

"I call bullshit on that," scoffed the all-too-familiar voice of Irina, another of Tanya's sisters, who appeared from upstairs followed by her mate Victoria. "You lie all the time, especially when you go around talking about how amazing you are."

"It's not a lie when it's the truth," Tanya pointed out, smirking.

"Hi Irina, hi Victoria," I greeted without moving a muscle.

"Hey, Bella," Victoria greeted me back. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, thanks for boosting our sister's ego to a new level," Irina replied. "Regardless, I agree with my mate; it's good to see you, twerp."

I giggled at Irina's usual mannerisms and went back to admiring Tanya's beauty. My eyes couldn't help fixating on her shapely breasts, which were practically staring back at me—if such a thing were physically possible—so I gave in to the desire to stare at them until Tanya cleared her throat, at which point I realized what I was doing.

"Uh…" My cheeks reddened. "Sorry."

Tanya laughed. "Bella, you don't need to apologize for my admiring my good looks. I do that all the time, both with myself and with you. In fact, I like when you stare at me. It's flattering and it makes me feel even better knowing my lovely mate is transfixed by my beauty."

"Get a room," Irina said. "Seriously."

Tanya pressed her lips to mine, then sat upright, giving me the chance to see Irina and Victoria sitting across from us with excessively messy hair—a sight to see given the usual curly disarray Victoria's fiery orange hair was always in—preparing to turn their television on. Victoria winked at me while Irina gave me a brief smirk before turning the TV on.

"I suppose we'll have to move to another room," Tanya remarked, pulling me onto her lap.

I relaxed against her body. "I don't know, you're pretty comfortable the way you are."

Tanya kissed the top of my head. "Why thank you, love. I'm glad to hear it."

We remained that way for several minutes and I was fine with it; snuggling into Tanya's arms was one of the greatest feelings in the world. The tenderness of her grip combined with her relaxing strawberry scent and how utterly safe I felt when I was in her arms…words couldn't begin to describe how amazing it truly felt to be this loved.

Tanya soon moved me off her lap. "I'll be right back, love. I have to go hunt real quick."

"Okay," I replied. "Don't be gone too long."

She winked at me. "I never am."

That said, Tanya flitted out of the room and I heard the sound of the back door opening and shutting seconds after. I sighed and stood up, uncertain of what to do with myself while I waited for her to return. I ended up going over to the other couch where Tanya's sisters were and sitting, since being with them was much better than being alone or bored.

Irina, who was at least two inches taller than me at 5'6, was curled up into Victoria's lap, the tall redhead nearly equaling my Tanya in height at 5'11. They smiled at me when I sat near them and we were quickly joined by Kate and Carmen, who cuddled up on the other side of me as they tended to do.

"So, why did you really come down here?" Kate asked. "Aside from having the chance to make out with Tanya and ask to move in with us, I mean. There's got to be another reason behind it since you could have easily called her to ask your question."

I shrugged. "I wanted to come visit, that's all."

Irina snorted. "You stink at lying, Bella. You've always stunk at it since we first met you a year ago when we you and your dad came to Alaska for a ski trip. The only thing that's changed about you since then is that you've managed to become the centerpiece of this family. Now spill."

"Honestly, I just wanted to spend some time with Tanya," I replied. "I like being with her. She's so confident and sexy and loving…she's the best girlfriend in the world. I want her to turn me soon so I'll be able to be with her in every sense of the word. I have nothing tying me to my human life except for a select few people that I can easily keep in touch with."

"You want to get laid, don't you?" Victoria asked. "I can see it in your eyes."

My cheeks reddened as all four women snickered. "I…okay, I was kind of hoping to…experience a few things before I turned and yes, that's…one of them."

"Aw, how adorable," Carmen cooed, reaching over to squeeze my shoulder, which I smiled at her for. "I think that's sweet of you, Bella."

"Like I've said before, you're definitely going to fit in with us as a vampire," Kate commented, pausing to kiss Carmen's forehead. "I mean, shit, we practically eat sex for breakfast, right mi bonita?" She turned to her mate, who grinned and nodded emphatically.

"Would Tanya want that?" I asked shyly, glancing between the four women.

"Of course," Victoria replied. "She's wanted it since you two became mates; she just never said anything because she wanted to be respectful and wait until you were comfortable enough to where you openly approached her about it."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes, really," Irina said. "So ask her and she'll probably whisk you upstairs. Simple."

"Bella's too shy for that," Kate snickered. "Besides, I think you and Tanya should lead into it rather than jump right in. Start things off slow and tender. That's Tanya's style, after all. I suggest being affectionate with her, then turning that into passion and finally sealing the deal when she takes you upstairs. It'll work, trust me."

"What should I do?" I inquired. "I don't think we've ever really…"

"You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out," Kate replied.

I frowned and thought about my options for a few minutes until Tanya reappeared in the room, her eyes glowing brilliantly as she swept me into her arms to kiss me.

"Ah, nothing beats the taste of your lips," Tanya purred. "So soft and lovely, just like me."

I giggled and hugged her. "How was your hunt?"

"Entertaining," she replied as she placed me back down. "The game here in Alaska can sometimes provide a decent enough challenge for me, strangely enough. I wouldn't mind venturing around the globe to find a place with more challenging animals to hunt, but I'm content with staying here in Alaska."

My eyes drifted from her face to her chest, staying there for a good while as I silently wondered how much more gorgeous Tanya looked without any clothes on. Blushing at the thought, I continued my downward trek and paused at her flat middle, another of my favorite parts of her, though in hindsight, every inch of Tanya was my favorite.

Her middle stood out, however, because it was practically always showing. I loved how toned it was without any muscle bulging out—which I found gross—and the curves. And of course, her navel, which was cute and kissable to the extreme.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head and, while Tanya was busy responding to her sisters, I leaned down and wrapped my arms around her waist before pressing my lips to the center of Tanya's stomach, reveling in the coolness of her skin and the flavor emanating from it. I felt her shudder at what I was doing, which was a definite first since vampires couldn't get cold.

_Which means she must like what I'm doing_, I thought. Knowing this, I continued to lay kisses all over her middle, Tanya's hands coming to rest on my shoulders as I did. Tanya's body began vibrating against my mouth and I realized she was purring. Before I could continue, however, Tanya pulled me away and lifted me into her arms.

"My, my," Tanya said, purring against my lips as she pulled me to kiss me. "That's something you've never done on your own before. I like it."

"Then why did you stop me?" I asked.

"Because I know a great way to add on to the fun," she replied, licking lips. "Wait right here." She vanished for a brief moment, only to reappear with a bottle of wine in her hand. "How would you like to do body shots with me, my love?"

"I…" I swallowed roughly as the thought of sucking alcohol off Tanya's body filtered into my mind, causing my cheeks to turn bright red and my heartbeat to pick up in pace; it was one of the things I'd secretly yearned for, though in truth, I really just wanted the excuse to touch her heavenly form in some way. "I, uh…I'd love to."

Tanya smirked and offered her free hand to me. "Follow me, my dear."

I took her hand and she led me upstairs to her room, a luxurious room with beautifully painted walls and elegant décor, the kind a normal person would expect to see in the room belonging to a Queen. In my eyes, it fit Tanya perfectly; it gave off the appearance of someone who was extremely into themselves, but in reality, Tanya was so much more.

She was kind, gentle, loving, intelligent, powerful and protective of those she loved, all things I'd learned about her from the day we met by chance last year. Tanya was more than a pretty face with an ego; she had a pure heart and only those who could look past her genuine cockiness would be able to see it. I loved that about her, especially how she lifted my spirits every day.

After closing the door, Tanya motioned for me to sit down on her massive bed, which I did. I bounced on it for a minute or so, giggling to myself while Tanya watched on with a brilliant smile on her face. Once I'd finished, she sat next to me and gently pushed me back.

"Have you ever done body shots before, love?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No. I've seen others do it, but I was too shy to get involved. A few guys have asked me in the past, but that was after I met you and…well, I didn't want to cheat on you."

Tanya chuckled. "It wouldn't be cheating, silly, although I would be a bit disdainful if a man's lips or tongue touched you. Had it been a woman, I wouldn't have minded. But then, I'm biased as I love women far more than men, wouldn't you agree?"

"I would," I giggled.

"Now then…" She lifted my shirt up to expose my middle and smiled warmly at it. "Have I ever told you that you have the cutest bellybutton I've ever laid eyes on?"

I blushed. "Um, I think so."

"Well then," Tanya said. "I'll have to do so more often." She placed her hand on my stomach and lightly stroked it for a moment before opening the wine bottle and pouring it into my navel, the coldness of the liquid causing me to jump. "Ooh, I'm sorry, love. I didn't realize the wine was that cold. Here, let me make it better."

She set the bottle down on her bed and leaned down to kiss my navel, sucking up some of the wine she'd poured into it and making me moan from the electricity that pulsed through me the second her lips made contact with my skin. Her tongue darted out of her mouth seconds later, causing me to moan once again as my fingers found their way into her strawberry blonde hair.

Tanya smirked against my stomach as her tongue continued darting in and out of my navel, causing my fingers to tug at her hair from the variety of sensations coursing through me. She continued to tease me repeatedly before swirling her tongue around—both inside and around—my navel for a good minute and a half, lapping up any remaining trace of liquid.

By the time she pulled away, my heart was racing and a faint coat of sweat had formed on most of my body as I slowly sat up, noticing the smug grin on my beautiful vampire's face.

"That was delicious," she purred. "The best wine I've ever had served in the cutest cup with a very pleasant flavor. I must say, we should've done this a long time ago, Bella."

My cheeks turned pink as my eyes lowered to her midriff before looking back at her. "Um…"

Tanya kissed me. "Don't worry, love. It's your turn now."

She pulled her shirt off despite her stomach already being visible and my eyes bulged at the sight of her nearly exposed chest, which Tanya smirked at. She tossed her shirt to the floor and laid back, stroking her middle sensually as I shakily grabbed the wine bottle and swallowed again, my heart thundering in my chest.

"Love, relax," Tanya cooed, reaching up to touch my cheek with her left hand. She started swirling her thumb around slowly as she smiled at me. "It's a body shot. It's not like I'm going to eat you anything, although I'd like to in a different sense of the word…"

_Oh God_, I thought.

Tanya chuckled. "Sorry, love. I know I'm not helping. Relax, though. It'll be fine."

I took in a short breath, told myself that Tanya was right, then opened the wine bottle and poured it into her deep navel until it was full. Tanya, knowing this, took the bottle from me as I leaned down to press my lips once again to her abdominal indentation. This time, I decided to do what Tanya did; I snaked my tongue out to lap up the liquor instead of just sucking it out.

However, I opted to be more merciful than my teasing vampire and slurped up the alcohol with my tongue, as well as lightly swirling my tongue around the orifice. I silently marveled at how much flavor came from the little area while Tanya let out a moan, her fingers combing through my hair as I continued until there wasn't a trace of wine left. Even then, I didn't want to stop.

Tanya let me continue for another minute before pulling me up to her lips, latching them onto mine with more force and passion than earlier. I was in a mental daze, overwhelmed by the onslaught of Tanya's scent and flavor as she flipped us over, resuming her usual position on top of me, the way we both preferred it.

"I love you, Bella Swan," Tanya murmured against my mouth, gazing into my eyes. "I love you more than anything in this world and would do anything to make you happy."

She kissed me several more times, then broke away, but remained close to me, pressing her forehead to mine as we stared at one another. Warmth was pooling in my stomach while I wrapped my arms around Tanya's waist, my tall, beautiful vampire beginning to stroke my cheek again, smiling at me with her usual smugness and tenderness.

"You know, I'm blessed to have you in my life," Tanya said. "Of all the years I've walked this planet, these last two have been the best I've ever had thanks to you. Before you, I never thought I'd find my true love. I didn't even care much, truth be told; I liked sleeping with any woman I wanted to and not having to worry about any kind of attachment. Then you came along."

I giggled as she kissed my nose. "I remember the first day we met like it was yesterday. You looked so cute in your ski uniform, blushing and fumbling behind your father, trying to get out of learning how to ski for the first time. I couldn't help but watch you as you fell repeatedly, yet it was adorable because of the faces you made. You got back up and tried again, though.

"Then you looked about ready to quit. That was when our eyes met for the first time and everything around me seemed to disappear into thin air. We held each other's eyes for the longest time, yours widening while your mouth dropped open, likely because you thought you were staring back at an angel sent by God to the Earth, which is fairly true, as you learned later."

I rolled my eyes and Tanya kissed my forehead. "You know it's true, Bells. You were transfixed with me the moment you saw me and you kept trying to learn how to ski. The fire in your eyes grew as your determination did because you wanted to impress the beautiful Goddess, which you really didn't have to worry about, because you already had."

"I wish you'd have told me that sooner," I mumbled.

She shrugged. "I enjoyed watching you. It was cute. My sisters came and asked if I wanted to join them, but I declined the offer and decided I was going to come over and meet you in person. After all, a lovely young lady was in need of assistance, and, as I was a pro at skiing and pretty much every other physical activity, I was the best choice for the job."

"Which you were," I agreed. "Not that even your skills would be enough to help me."

"Please," Tanya snorted. "You don't give yourself enough credit, Bella. You're an amazing, sweet, beautiful woman and you always will be. Just because you stink at skiing doesn't mean you're less perfect in my eyes, my love. Honestly, it wouldn't have mattered what you were doing, I would have been transfixed regardless and eventually come over to meet you anyways."

"I'm glad you did," I said quietly. "You saved my life, Tanya."

"That's part of my duty as your mate," Tanya replied. "I'll protect you for the rest of eternity, Bella; I told you that the first day we met and I'll repeat it forever. It's funny, though; I was interested in you, at first, the same way I was often drawn to other women. But then that lovely avalanche happened and my instincts kicked in, changing everything."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you remember how it happened?" Tanya inquired. "The avalanche, I mean."

I nodded. "How could I forget? You were showing me how to ski when we went down to a steeper area and I ended up tripping over a rock I didn't see. I fell pretty quickly, but you ended up getting down there in the blink of an eye to catch me. Unfortunately, your movements somehow set off an avalanche that probably would have engulfed us.

"It didn't, though, because you carried me down in your arms until you found a small cave that we took shelter in. I was panicking because of a time I'd gotten lost in a cave when I was little for several days, but you comforted me. You told me everything would be okay and when I looked into your eyes…I felt safe. And then you told me I would be, that you…

"Would protect and take care of you until help arrived," she finished. "That's what I did, too. I built a fire for you to keep you warm, told you a little about myself and got you talking to keep you calm and soon enough my sisters found and rescued us. In truth, I could've done the same thing, but I had to keep appearances up at the time. That didn't last long."

I giggled and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. "I still can't believe you flat out told me you were a vampire on our first date. That caught me by surprise."

"I knew you'd react well," Tanya replied. "I could tell, Bella, that there was something important about you and I truthfully fell for you the day we met. My love for you only grew as we spent time together, exploding into what it is now when we shared our first kiss."

"You've always been there for me ever since we fell in love," I murmured. "You're like a single star in a pitch black sky that lights the way whenever I need it and makes me feel warm inside every single day. I know it may sound a little cliché, but it's the honest to God truth, Tanya. I'm so happy I met you and I…I want to…"

"You want to finalize our relationship," Tanya finished again. "You want to mate."

"Y-yes," I replied. "I do."

Tanya smirked. "I've been waiting to hear you say those words for quite some time, love."

"Your sisters mentioned that before you returned home, actually," I said as Tanya, giggling when Tanya rolled her eyes and rubbed her nose against mine. "I have to admit I've wanted it too, but I've been too shy to do anything other than fantasize about it. You're you, for crying out loud. A person would have to be insane not to find you ultra attractive."

"True," Tanya agreed. "Or if they were gay men, but that's a given. Either way…a part of me has wanted you in that way, but I didn't want to rush into it. Our relationship had to build before I could bring up the idea of mating, because mating is an extremely important act for vampires. Plus, I wanted you to want it just as badly as I did. It looks like now is that time."

"Does that mean…?" I looked at her with excitement bubbling up inside my chest.

"Yes," she purred, connecting her mouth to mine once more. She pulled away instantly after and grabbed my shirt. "First things first, I want your sexiness to be on full display, so why don't we get rid of that annoying top you've got on, hmm?"

My shirt was yanked off me before I could respond, Tanya's eyes immediately fixating on my chest area as her fingers traced around my covered breasts. Tanya's smirk grew while I fought back a blush that threatened to form as she unzipped my jeans and pulled them off as well. Soon I was left in nothing other than my underwear, which Tanya clearly enjoyed.

"Now then…" Tanya quickly removed her pants so she was also in her undergarments. "Are you ready for the great unveiling, my love?"

I nodded slowly. "Y-yes, Tanya."

Wordlessly Tanya practically tore off her undergarments and threw them to the floor, exposing her pure naked body to me for the first time. My jaw dropped open and my eyes must've been the size of fishbowls as Tanya smiled proudly at her beauty. For a moment, I honestly believed I was going to faint from the inhumanly gorgeous sight. I nearly did, too.

"Holy…" I flopped back on the bed and blinked rapidly, Tanya leaning down to kiss my forehead, which only made it worse. "Tanya, you're…I…"

"I know," Tanya replied. "Thank you, love. But you're at the same level." Her hands came to rest on top of my bra and she looked into my eyes tenderly. "May I?"

"Yes," I whispered.

Tanya reached in back and proceeded to unhook my bra, then pulled it away, exposing my full chest to her. Her eyes glued to my breasts and I saw wonderment, glee and a small hint of lust flash in them before she threw my bra to the floor and did the same with my underwear. Tanya's eyes widened just as mine had, genuine shock briefly pulsing in them.

"Fuck," Tanya breathed. "I never realized how _sexy_ you really are." The blush I'd been trying to fight off came back with full force; I must've been glowing like Tanya did whenever she stepped out into the sun. "You're beautiful when you blush, love. It's adorable and it makes my ego swell with pride knowing I can reduce you to that state with such ease."

Tanya repositioned herself on top of me and kissed me again. This time she didn't pull away automatically, she gave me the chance deepen the kiss as her soft, cool skin rested on mine, our bodies fitting together perfectly. My hands started running through her hair as her tongue brushed against my bottom lip, silently asking for permission that I quickly granted.

We moaned in unison when her tongue entered my mouth, the explosion of flavor making me jump a little. Our tongues battled it out for dominance over my mouth, mine putting up a feeble fight and losing fairly quickly much to Tanya's delight. She swirled her tongue around the inside of my slowly as her hands trekked down my body to my breasts.

Minutes passed until Tanya broke the kiss, giving me the chance to catch my breath. She then began laying kisses all over my face, making sure every inch got some love. I could feel her body starting to vibrate against mine as she moved to my left ear, gently nipping at it before letting her tongue dart out to lightly lick it, making me moan.

"Mm, do you like that?" she purred huskily. "You're so fucking sexy, Bella."

I shuddered at her words and I knew she was smirking against my skin. She moved to do the same to my right ear, then continued her previous journey by kissing my chin, then moving lower to my neck and throat area. Her hands stopped at my breasts, cupping them and giving them a light squeeze as she sucked on different parts of my neck.

I writhed under her strong grip and moaned when she began circling her thumb over my nipples, her lips now moving on to my collar bone. My heartbeat increased while Tanya kissed her way to my breasts, moving her hands down to my hips while mine could no longer resist the urge to touch more of her, so I moved them down the valley of her back to grope her sculpted rear.

"I like that," Tanya purred, stopping her kisses at my right breast. "I like your tits, too."

Her lips latched onto my right breast and began to suck on my nipple, sending pleasant surges of electricity through my body as I continued to moan and writhe under her. My hands, which were forced to move due to Tanya going lower, returned to comb through her hair as she lovingly licked and sucked on my right breast, her purring growing in intensity.

She did this for what seemed like eternity, then switched to my left breast, giving it the same attention she had to the right. Her feather light touch and the amount of attention she was showing my body was making me go mad as warmth started pooling in my stomach again, but this time; it was stronger and quickly spread throughout my body.

Tanya eventually continued lower to my stomach, kissing it the way I had done hers earlier on, only I was becoming antsy each passing second due to the buildup I felt in my lower region because of how sensitive my stomach was. My hips jerked upwards and I let out a loud moan when her tongue delved into my navel again, no longer teasing me as she had not too long ago.

"Such a cute bellybutton," Tanya cooed, kissing it. "And it's all _mine_."

I whimpered. "T-Tanya…"

She looked up at me and fluttered her eyelashes. "Yes, my love?"

"I…I need…" I couldn't finish my sentence because she started groping my rear and it intensified the sensations pulsing through me. I gripped at her silky hair because there was nothing else for me to grab and shot her a pleading look. "P-please…"

Tanya smirked. "Be patient, I'm almost there."

She gave my bellybutton a bit more loving, then pulled away and moved even lower, her movements becoming slower and I knew she was doing it on purpose. My body jerked slightly when she started moving her mouth all around my hip area, but didn't get close enough to my center, which I knew was moistening due to how ready to burst I nearly was.

I felt Tanya's nose brush against my core suddenly and she breathed in. "Your arousal smells amazing, my love," Tanya cooed. "It's the best scent in the universe. And look how wet you are and I've barely done anything…I'm proud of what I can accomplish with so little."

_She can do more?_ I thought, moaning at the thought. "Tanya…" Tanya's fingertips traced around the area and I grimaced. "Damn it, please!"

"Well…okay," Tanya replied, slipping a single finger inside of me. I gasped and clutched her hair so tightly; I might've actually pulled some out if I were physically capable.

"OH GOD!" I shrieked, throwing my head back as my lower body shot upwards, desperate to feel more of her inside me. Tanya moved back up to my face and I thrust my mouth onto hers as she added a second finger and my eyes rolled in the back of my head from the pleasure.

Finally, I couldn't take anymore and an earth-shattering orgasm blasted through me, causing my body to tremble as I cried out Tanya's name in ecstasy. It lasted for at least four minutes of sheer bliss as I gurgled quietly while Tanya removed her fingers and sucked on them, moaning quietly as she pulled me close to her toned body with her free arm.

"What an exquisite flavor," Tanya moaned. "You taste wonderful, love."

My brain was so frazzled, I couldn't form a response. Instead, I simply melted against her as she finished licking her fingers and curled both arms around me, kissing the top of my head. I couldn't help but smile at how amazing I felt, yet in the back of my mind, I thought about Tanya not receiving the same attention she'd just given me.

"Tanya…I…you…" I closed my eyes and sighed when she kissed me again.

"It's okay, Bells," she replied, knowing what I was trying to say. "You can worship me later. Right now, all I want to do is hold you close while you relax against me. Knowing I brought you to the best orgasm you've ever had helps, but I'm not worried about me."

I snuggled into her embrace. "O-okay…"

Tanya chuckled and pulled a single blanket over our naked bodies. "I love you, Bella Swan."

"I…I love you too, Tanya," I murmured, opening my eyes lazily to gaze back into hers. "You're my whole world…and I'm so glad to be yours."

"And you are my world," Tanya said. "You always will be, just as I'll always be your star. Hush now and relax. You need to let your body adjust before we do anything more. There'll be plenty of time for worshipping each other's bodies, trust me. Rest, my sweet."

I closed my eyes once more and relaxed in her arms, smiling with the knowledge that I would soon be spending eternity with her and that no matter what, I would always have her with me. I loved Tanya Denali with all my heart, just as she loved me the same. Nothing would change that and nothing would get in the way of our love. And I was thankful for it.

**FIN**

**A/N: Surprised? I am too. I offered to do my friend a oneshot and she asked for a Bella/Tanya one, thus what you have read came to be. I truly hope she liked it and I hope whomever else reads this likes it. It's the first time I've written something that isn't Bellice, but I must say, I rather like what I created in the end. This is also the first time I've ever written a smut scene for fanfiction and then posted it online. So...to all you females out there, if I flubbed it up, I apologize. Also, to any Spanish speaking people, if I messed those bits up, I apologize as well. Stupid me forgot I have a Spanish speaking friend (hi Silva!), something I'll remember next time.**

**All in all, this was fun to write. Let me know what you think. Peace.**


End file.
